warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage/Toxin Damage
Damage is one of the four primary elemental damage types. It is effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor, but is less effective against Machinery and Robotic enemies as well as Fossilized creatures, exacerbated by Toxic Ancients which completely nullifies damage. Against the large majority of enemies (and against Tenno) this damage bypasses shields to directly affect health, although it does not completely bypass armor. Status Effects damage's status effect is Poison, which infects an enemy with a damage over time that deals ( 2) per tick for 9''' ticks over '''8 seconds as damage. Multiple instances of the effect can stack on the same target with each instance having its own timer. Mods adding Base damage, damage, Faction damage and combo multipliers will increase the damage of the Poison ticks. If a proc occurs together with a headshot, stealth bonus, and/or critical hit, the ticks are also affected by their respective multipliers. However, innate damage from weapons such as the does not contribute to the damage-over-time ticks. It should also be noted that due to the nature of Faction damage mods, their bonuses are applied twice during the calculation of Poison damage per tick. For example, the Poison damage per tick of a weapon with an innate 100 damage, , , and will be: :Base Damage = (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Toxin Mod Multiplier = (1 + 0.3)|t=y|bf-a=y|m=y}} :Poison Damage per tick = (2.47 2)|t=y|bf-a=y}} Enemies killed by a proc will be covered in a green liquid-like substance. Type Effectiveness against Proto Shield, but as the damage completely bypasses shields, the vulnerability is meaningless.}} As with all damage types effective against armor, damage's type modifier works in two ways: it ignores a percentage of the target's armor, and increases the damage dealt in the same way as a type modifier against hitpoints. Practically speaking, this means that damage is only reduced by 75% of a target's whole Ferrite Armor and the base damage is increased by +25%. Elemental Combinations * + = * + = * + = Toxin Sources Weapons (Toxic Cloud) InfQuantaRifle.png|link=Paracyst| GrineerGrenadeLauncher.png|link=Torid| - Secondary = Acrid2.png|link=Acrid| InfVomitGun.png|link=Dual Toxocyst| (adds damage to attacks upon headshot) InfestedPistol.png|link=Embolist| Hystrix.png|link=Hystrix| (Poison quill, proc only) InfProximityStars.png|link=Pox| - Melee = PunctureGlaive.png|link=Cerata| (Normal Attack) DualInfestedAxes.png|link=Dual Ichor| KarystDagger.png|link=Karyst| InfTipedo.png|link=Lesion| (Status Proc) MireInfestedSword.png|link=Mire| (10% Damage) DEScoliac2.png|link=Scoliac| (Slam Attack) - Sentinel = DESentinelStinger.png|link=Stinger| }} Enemies - Bosses = Juggernaut.png|link=Juggernaut|Juggernaut launches a barrage of spores that release Toxin clouds JuggernautBoss.png|link=Juggernaut Behemoth|Juggernaut Behemoth launches a barrage of spores that release Toxin clouds GolemFullAvatar.png|link=Lephantis|Lephantis (Infested Head) spits grenades that create Toxin clouds InfestedAladV2.png|link=Mutalist Alad V|Mutalist Alad V wields a }} Mods Rifle = InfectedClipModU145.png|link=Infected Clip MalignantForceModU145.png|link=Malignant Force |-|Shotgun = ContagiousSpreadModU145.png|link=Contagious Spread ToxicBarrageModU145.png|link=Toxic Barrage |-|Pistol = PathogenRoundsModU145.png|link=Pathogen Rounds PistolPestilenceModU145.png|link=Pistol Pestilence |-|Melee = FeverStrikeModU145.png|link=Fever Strike PrimedFeverStrikeMod.png|link=Primed Fever Strike VirulentScourgeModU145.png|link=Virulent Scourge ToxicBlight.png|link=Toxic Blight |-|Arch-Gun = VenomousClip.png|link=Venomous Clip ContaminationCasingMod.png|link=Contamination Casing |-|Arch-Melee = PoisonousSting.png|link=Poisonous Sting |-|Warframe = Afterburn2.png|link=Afterburn AntitoxinMod.png|link=Antitoxin (Mod) ContagionCloud3.png|link=Contagion Cloud ToxicFlightMod.png|link=Toxic Flight LarvaBurst2.png|link=Larva Burst VenomousRiseMod.png|link=Venomous Rise|(Conclave only-Cosmetic) Abilities - Elemental Ward = - Effigy = }} - Saryn = - Toxic Lash = }} }} Sources of Toxin Resistances Arcanes ArcaneResistance.png|link=Arcane Resistance| Mods AntitoxinMod.png|link=Antitoxin Media de:Schaden 2.0/Giftschaden es:Daño Toxina fr:Dégâts/Dégâts Poison Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Toxin Damage Category:Update 11